This invention relates generally to a device for supporting a bow and more particularly to a bow support for supporting a hunter's bow in a vertical and easily accessibly position near the hunter so that the hunter may quickly access the bow.
While hunting, a bow hunter generally awaits game in a secretive camouflaged manner or on a hunting stand. Accordingly, the bow hunter generally will rest the bow on the ground or in some other fashion instead of holding the bow during the waiting period.
Additionally, the hunter may require to have his hands free in order to simulate natural sounds to attract the game. Various bow hangers have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,501 discloses a bow hanger having a steel rod bent at a substantially right angle at the rear end to fit into and be retained by a clevis while also having the forward end of the rod being upwardly angulated so that the bow may be hung on the rod. Such a device, places the bow in an unstable and precarious situation, especially when used with a tree stand. The bow is subject to swaying and may accidentally be dislodged from the rod requiring the hunter to descend the tree to retrieve the bow.
Other devices for securing the bow against a tree include affixing a prong having two fingers generally the length of the depth of the archery bow directly to a tree placing the bow directly against the tree. Such an arrangement does not provide easy access to the bow when the urgent need to access arises by the sudden appearance of game.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an archery bow support for supporting an archery bow in an upright and ready position.
Furthermore, it is another object of the present invention to provide an archery bow support which interlocks the archery bow in a easily accessible upright position.
Also, it is an object of the present invention to provide an archery bow support which permits the bow to be quickly and easily removed for use.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a bow support that can be readily installed on or removed from a tree or other upstanding support.